moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
CommonSense today
I'd like to start off with things I see most of.. FERAL ELVES http://moonguard.wikia.com/wiki/%22Feral%22_Elves Feral Elves are explained here..But here's the common sense to not RPing one in the city. FERAL- adj. 1. 1. Existing in a wild or untamed state. 2. Having returned to an untamed state from domestication. 2. Of or suggestive of a wild animal; savage: a feral grin. adjective 2. 1. Of or relating to wild animals: savage, wild. See wild/tame. 2. Showing or suggesting a disposition to be violently destructive without scruple or restraint: barbarous, bestial, cruel, fell2, ferocious, fierce, inhuman, savage, truculent, vicious, wolfish. See kind/cruel. This basically means..NOT TAMED, FERAL..OUT IN THE WILD. NOT IN A CITY BEING "OWNED" BY A GUILD.. *peers at A$#%#^.* existing in a natural state, as animals or plants; not domesticated or cultivated; wild. What more is there to say? they shouldn't be in a city, RPing inthe wild is fine. Demons Sure you want to Roleplay a Demon, go ahead. You can RP whatever you wish! As long as you don't Godmod and you do it right. Demons are KILL ON SIGHT in the city, they're EVIL, and you can -not- say otherwise. If you RP a tamed succubus.. you're 73% mary-sue and 20% fail, the rest is the epitome of 12 year old boys everywhere, but I can't stop you and you're safe (you should still RP what you friggin' rolled) Scarlet CRUSADERS 1. a representative sent on a mission or errand: emissaries to negotiate a peace. 2. an agent sent on a mission of a secret nature, as a spy. 3. Anatomy. sending or coming out, as certain veins that pass through the skull and connect the venous sinuses inside with the veins outside. 4. pertaining to an emissary. There is an emissary in the Cathedral..THIS DOES NOT JUSTIFY 9001 OTHERS BEING THERE. And by our standards now, they are STILL at war with us, being the alliance. Silly Scarlets. "OH WELL WE GUARD THE EMISSARY" no, is he's there to make peace, he doesn't need them. Sorry! Male Nightelf priests, Male Sentinals The Warriors and priestesses of the Nightelven society are all Female, yournotdoinitright. They consist of ALL woman, no exceptions. (I've noticed a lot of Druids, warriors and hunters trying to be priests..Come on, what's your problem? stick with your class, that goes for you A$%#%, A priest who's actually A druid (Shan'do to another druid), this druid being 167 or something and pregnent (300 is the age of sexual maturity) and is really a hunter...What? And as for you Sa$%*$$#, you plate wearing druid/priestess of elune/male sentinal/helped in with the humans when NEs didn't even exist in Lordaeron. This brings me to another thing, look below) RP "An instance or situation in which one deliberately acts out or assumes a particular character or role." a particular character, you know.. The character you choose. Godmodding, 1. An action outside of your characters abilties. Meaning..You healing someone as a warrior is Godmodding. Little things such as blocking as a bear is fine as long as the weapon hurts what they blocked with just slightly. You casting WRATH as a warrior..Nope, not gonna happen bud. And so forth. Category:Guides